


Breakfast at Thawne's

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Quicklet ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: After a night with Eobard Thawne, you decide to surprise your love and make him some breakfast.





	Breakfast at Thawne's

Your eyes fluttered open on a chilly winter morning, the sun just coming up. It was still dark in the room with just a sliver of the orange sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains. You heard Eobard next to you, sleeping peacefully. You smiled to yourself as you looked over at him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, doing your best not to wake him up.

You groped around the bed, looking for some article of clothing to put on your naked body. You finally nabbed Eobard’s thermal long sleeve shirt that he usually wore under his leather jacket. It smelled strongly of Eobard; cold air and sweet warm leather. You breathed in the comforting smell of your love as you slipped the oversized shirt over your head. The hem of the shirt fell just above your knees, your hands drowning in the sleeves of the white shirt.

Pushing back the covers, your feet hit the carpeted floor as you stood, stretching your arms above your head. You padded your way to the kitchen in need of breakfast. You figured it may be nice to treat Eobard for breakfast and you knew he would soon be rising out of bed. In the cabinet you found some coffee grounds and coffee filters and started a fresh pot of hot coffee. A pan heated on the stove with a pat of butter sizzling cheerfully as you dropped in a scramble of eggs and chopped peppers, shallots, seasoned with a bit of salt and pepper. You had music playing off of your phone quietly as you hummed to yourself, the smells of breakfast emanating throughout the house.

“I was wondering why I couldn’t find my shirt.” Eobard’s voice startled you as you spun around, spatula held defensively in your hand. 

“Jesus Christ, you have to warn a person. You can’t sneak up on me while I’m cooking, I might beat you with a hot pan.” You relaxed, the spatula in your hand lowering to your side.

“No throwing pans or food, y/n, I like that shirt you’re wearing and I don’t want you getting runny eggs on it.”

You looked down at the shirt, realizing the spatula was indeed getting a bit too close for comfort. You put it down on the counter, pushing the pan of eggs off of the stove, “well if you want to keep it safe, you can take it back if you can get it off of me first.”

“Hmm, is that a challenge?” Eobard stepped forward, grabbing the sleeves of the shirt, “because it looks like I’m already winning.”

He tugged at the sleeves, pulling you forward into his arms as he dropped a kiss on your lips, “now, how about some coffee?”

With a grin you gave Eobard a push as you turned to the counter and poured out two cups of coffee and placed the food on some plates. As you handed the coffee to Eobard you grinned, “eat up, you need energy. Because if you really want this shirt back, you’ll have to work for it after breakfast.”

Eobard smiled back at you with a devilish look in his eyes, “you know I’ll have it off you in a flash.”


End file.
